


Family

by Extraterrestrial_Fire



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: ;), Adoption, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, I might continue this bc ive been thinking about skylor for months now but im lazy, Multi, Other, good family, idk how to tag, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 13:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13952766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Extraterrestrial_Fire/pseuds/Extraterrestrial_Fire
Summary: In which Ronin adopts two kids.Off the title is dumb sorry I can't titleBased off a post I made on tumblr.





	Family

To be honest, nobody knew what to do at the moment.

The townsfolk were unsure on how to handle the situation, as none of them had ever imagined something like this would ever actually happen in the incredibly remote town. The kids’ parents had just up and vanished, there was no trace of where they had gone or even when they left, it was as if they just stopped existing. The townsfolk weren’t exactly police officers but they could tell that there was no sign of a struggle, nothing was out of place. It was still hard to believe that the loving couple would have just abandoned their kids, and the fact that nothing they owned was gone, not even a dollar or two just didn’t make sense.

No matter what they could possibly deduce on how the parents just vanish it did not change the present, there were two orphaned toddlers with no one to look after them. No one in the town had volunteered to take the kids in yet, and no one had even taken the time to inform the children about their current situation. This was a town populated by mostly farmers and the occasional traveler, barely anyone even had children of their own, the ones who did already had enough to deal with as is.

The day trudged slowly on into night, the burning warmth of the sun now replaced by a cold, unsettling, darkness. This is when the children finally started asking questions.

“Where’s mama and papa?” The older one asked, his sister wasn’t exactly at a point were she could for sentences but her gibberish rabbings gave away the fact that she too was aware that her parents were gone. The boy raised his voice,”wheres my mama and papa?” only to again be ignored.

The crowd around the blacksmith shop had thinned and now there was only a few townsfolk left, they were all almost cloned of one another, the same outfit of browns and the occasional green, so they were all easily categorized as familiar faces to the two now orphans. There were a couple of travelers who seemed unhelpful, all they did was ask what was going on and then depart. There were some interesting strangers in the crowd though, the first was a scrappy looking man that had been in town for the past few days, he was currently smoking a pipe and leaning carelessly on a fence. The man was clad in mixed pieces of armour, and seemingly wore some sort of eyepatch over his left eye. There was also an elderly man, he seemed to be in his late 50s or 60s and had a long beard. He was wearing mostly white, with some gold highlights to his outfit, he definitely did not look like someone who would be in such a remote farming town.

The night only got colder until most of the already scarce crowd was gone. The children were half asleep, the youngest who had started wailing moments ago, was quiet. The boy was frustrated, obviously struggling to stay awake he wanted his mom back, but no one would tell him what happened to her. The remaining bystanders were a couple of villagers, debating on what to do with the children and the blacksmith shop. They seemed more concerned about what would happen to the land without anyone to tent to it than what would become of the two orphans though. The man clad in white was making his way back to town, muttering to himself. The remaining stranger was grumbling obscenities under his breath, seemingly contemplating something.

The villagers finally approached the exhausted toddlers and the boy perked up almost immediately his eyes glimmering with one last sign of hope, as if the dark cold night could suddenly end and he could return to the comfort of his parents’ arms. He was oblivious to the cold looks on the adults’ faces.

“Do you know whe-where my mama and papa are?” he asked hopefully, his exhaustion present in his words. No one spoke for a while, there was a murmur or two from the crowd but nothing the kid could make out. Surprisingly enough, the strange man with the eyepatch raised his head as to listen in on the conversation. It was obvious that the villagers were wary of him, he didn’t look very friendly, but a small amount of concern for the children slipped through his passive-aggressive charade. The villagers were growing impatient, this was a situation that none of them had even dreamed they’d find themselves in, let alone trying to resolve it. There was more uncomfortable silence. When someone finally decided to speak up, her voice wavered for a couple of seconds trying to find the words.

“We do not know where your parents are” Her tone was hard and cold, something that assured that the children would be given no comfort during this situation. “You will have to return to your house there is no more to be done”

If he wasn’t already crying before the eldest was definitely wailing now. The harsh reprimanding tone the villager had taken was almost as if she was accusing him of something. The youngest was holding her brothers arm, trying to calm him.

“Will they be home soon?” She asked the villager her voice made it obvious she was on the verge of tears. She was unsure if this was a question she was allowed to ask, but wanted to know.

“We do not know. You shall return to your rooms now” The villager responded growing impatient very quickly.

“Woah woah woah.” The armoured man finally spoke up, stepping to the front of the crowd. He looked pissed as he pushed past the remaining villagers. He was violent and obviously trying to intimidate the crowd. He grabbed a helmet from a man who had stolen it from the shop, throwing it to the side dismissively. “You’re leaving those kids to fend for themselves?” His voice was scratchy and hoarse. He coughed. “They’re pretty much infants. They have no way to buy food or water how’d you expect them to get it?” He clarifies his statement, his voice is still a bit scruffy, but after clearing some smoke from his lungs he sounds clearer.

“It’s not our place to worry about that now is it” The villager spoke. Obviously pissed that this man was questioning her. “We cannot care for them. If they need food they must simply learn how to farm it themselves.” This obviously didn’t sit well with the man.

“They’re KIDS.” he looked her directly in the eyes walking ever so slowly nearer “I doubt that they could even lift a pencil let alone farming supplies!” Oh, he was pissed. These self-absorbed idiots were going to leave these children to starve.

“If you know so much about caring for children why don’t you take them?” the villager challenged. The man paused, pondering the idea. It was a good idea, he could provide for the children and keep them alive and also use them for his own needs. He snorted resting his hands on the shoulders of the villager, enjoying the way she flinched at his touch.

“Why not” he smirked tilting his head to the side. The woman was not expecting the answer, she tried to pull away from the man’s grasp. “If you’re not going to care about them someone should! Besides, I could always use them for my own selfish needs” He shrugged, releasing the villager. She rushed back into the crowd a bit shaken up. The man walked lazily towards the children who were sniffling, but had stopped wailing as to try and listen in on the conversation the man was having moments ago. Neither of them spoke, confused. “Hey kids, My name’s Ronin.” he greeted them.

“Do you know where my mama and papa are?” the boy asked. This was expected, as he had been looking for an answer all day. Ronin sighed, he wasn’t exactly sure how to answer it. Should he avoid the question or just tell them?

“Sadly, I do not. I’m not even from around here.” he chuckled awkwardly he hesitantly placed a hand on the boy’s shoulder. His confidence from earlier was completely gone, replaced by unsure softness. “Let’s start out easily, what’re your names?”

“Im Kai.” the boy said, before motioning towards his sister. “That’s Nya”  
Nya had returned to her position leaning against Kai tiredly.

 

“Well Kai and Nya, How’s about I get you two something to eat, would that be good?” Ronin smiled warmly. The boy nodded complacently.

**Author's Note:**

> WOw i actually like this  
> Follow my tumblr! I make Art and post updates about my fics! --> https://lightning--ninja.tumblr.com


End file.
